She's beautiful
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Nikola is there to help Helen meet her baby for the first time. One-shot.


She's Beautiful

**I saw a really cute baby today and this story came to mind. Then I watched 'Edward', and when Magnus said, "They always did called you a heart breaker; from the time I had you in a stroller." the story kept nagging me until I wrote it. If you haven't realized by now, I love Helen/Nikola family moments!**

Nikola paced back and forth along the hallway floor in front of her room. He heard her scream once again and he couldn't take it. He burst into the room and took in the scene before him.

The sheets were strewn everywhere, blood soaking through most of them. Helen lay on the bed, back arching off the mattress, head thrashing back and forth. She collapsed down onto the bed, letting out a strangled sigh.

Nikola rushed over to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, and brushed a strand of hair from her sweat covered face.

"Helen…" She turned to him opening her eyes drowsily.

"Nikola…I told you to wait…"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't wait, you were screaming. You're in pain…"

"Go…back out…si…ahhhhh!" She pushed her head back into the pillow and squeezed her eyes tightly. Nikola moved his hand over hers, which was clenching the sheets strongly. As soon as his hand touched hers, she gripped his hand and clutched it.

"Come on Helen, you can do it!" Said the midwife, who peered up from between Helen's legs. The contraction passed and Helen flopped back into the pillow, panting heavily. Nikola took the wet cloth he noticed on the bedside table and wiped Helen's forehead. She leaned into the cool cloth and looked up at him.

"I'm so tired…"

"I know, but you're almost there." Helen shook her head and breathed deeply. She was about to say something when she tensed and squeezed his hand.

"Push Helen, push!" The midwife called. Helen nodded and bore down.

"That's good, now stop!" Helen complied and turned back to Nikola.

"I hate him." Nikola chuckled lightly and wiped her forehead.

"I know." Helen wriggled around for a moment, trying to alleviate the pain she was feeling, but gave up quickly.

"I can't do this…" She whimpered.

"Nonsense! You're Helen Magnus. You can do anything."

"No…I can't…it hurts too much…" Nikola sighed.

"That's it. Sit up."

"What?"

"Sit up."

"Nikola…I…" But before she could finish, Nikola snaked his arms around her shoulder and lifted her into a sitting position. Helen gasped at the change in movement, feeling the baby moved.

"Ah!" She turned to glare at him. "Now…I hate you."

"I'm sure you do." He said, moving his hands down under her thighs and pulled them up, closer to her body. She winced.

"Now…" He said gently.

"I…hate…YOU!" She screamed as grabbed his hand from their place on her thighs and moved them to hold her hands.

"Okay, Helen, I need you to push again for me." The midwife said, popping up again.

"No! I can't!" She cried, tossing her head back and forth.

"Helen; you listen to me. You have spent the whole two months I've been here saying how much you love this baby and can't wait for it to get here so you can hold it in your arms. Well, that time has come." He whispered in her ear.

"Nooo…" She moaned. Nikola huffed and waited for the contraction to pass. When it did, Helen leaned against him panting.

"Helen, you need to push, you know that."

"I…can't! I've been doing this for twelve…" She paused to catch her breath. "…Twelve hours. I'm exhausted, sweaty, and in pain! I'm done, Nikola! I…can't do this anymore!"

"Helen. Listen to yourself. You sound nothing like the Helen Magnus I know. She would never give up, especially when it concerns her baby."

"Ah…I hate it when you make sense…"

"Now, all you need to do is push," He said gently as another wave of pressure overtook her. "And all of this will be over." Helen held her breath for a minute before finally gasping and giving up.

"Fine!" She screamed, before pushing herself further into Nikola's chest. She pressed her head into his shoulder before pushing.

"That's it Helen! I can see the head! Just a few more!" Helen nodded, panting hard.

"Never…again…will I let anyone touch me!" Nikola chuckled and moved his free hand to rub her stomach in soothing circles.

"Oh God! Nikola make it stop!"

"You're almost there! Just a few more!" As Helen spent a moment preparing herself for the next contraction, the midwife appeared smiling.

"One more Helen! You just need to pass the shoulders!"

"Do you hear that Helen? One more and you'll have your beautiful baby in your arms."

"Oh…okay." Nikola held her steady as Helen gave her last push, freeing the baby from her body. Helen collapsed against him as the midwife caught the baby. It let a shriek, breathing in air for the first time.

Helen leaned forward trying to get a better view of her new baby. Nikola helped her, shifting her slowly. The midwife stood, coming around the side of the bed holding the swaddled baby. Helen reached forward, and she handed her the screaming baby.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." She said smiling, before moving away, giving them their space. Nikola smiled as Helen quickly unwrapped the baby, counting all her little fingers and toes.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"She's perfect." She replied, tears filling her eyes, before she re-swaddling the baby and soothed her into sleep. Nikola kissed away Helen's tears before brushing his finger along the side of the baby's soft cheek.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. Helen looked up at him and then back to the baby.

"I do, but none of those names fit."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes; I liked Alice, Ali, Jennifer, and Stephanie." Nikola wrinkled his nose at the last one.

"Stephanie? Really? Luckily, this little lady is definitely NOT a Stephanie."

"No, she is not. Do you have any ideas, Nikola?" Nikola stared down at her wide eyed.

"You want me to name your baby?" Helen smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"No, not necessarily, I'm just asking for suggestions." Nikola sighed and relaxed.

"Good, because I don't think I could take the pressure of naming a baby." Nikola hadn't realized, but he had been stroking the baby's face for several minutes and was now brushing his other thumb over Helen's knuckles. They sat in a peaceful silence before Nikola thought of a good name.

"Ashley." He said softly. Helen cocked her head to the side, looking at her sleeping daughter, contemplating the name.

"Ashley." She repeated. "Ashley Magnus. I like it." She lifted the baby closer, kissing her on the head.

"Hello, Ashley. I'm your Mommy. And this is Uncle Nikola."

"Uncle Nikola? I don't like the sound of that." Helen laughed softly before sighing and leaning into him, her exhaustion showing.

"You should get some rest." He said quietly. Helen looked up at him pouting slightly.

"But…I don't want to put her down. I only just got her…"

"And you will have forever to spend with her. But pretty soon she'll be demanding to be fed, and changed, and rocked. And you will need all the sleep you can get." Helen peered down at Ashley and then back up to him.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Can you put her in the bassinet for me?"

"Of course." Helen kissed Ashley on the forehead, while Nikola moved from behind Helen, before gingerly handing her to Nikola. He held the little girl in his arms gently and moved over to the bassinet. Nikola pulled back the little blanket and placed the swaddled Ashley under it. He leaned down, and quickly kissed the baby's forehead.

"Goodnight Ashley." He stood and turned back to Helen, who had one hand reaching weakly towards him.

"Will you sleep with me? I'm afraid I might sleep through her crying." Nikola headed for the bed and smiled.

"I doubt that, but I'll stay if you really want me to." Helen nodded and Nikola climbed into bed with her. Helen immediately snuggled closer and sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming. I have always been able to count on you Niko."

"And you always will." He whispered as she fell asleep.


End file.
